


The bartender

by Bucky_Barnes



Category: RWBY
Genre: ALL the innuendos, AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Bartenders, F/F, F/M, M/M, More Ships to come, More tags later, don't come at me about ages, so many things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Barnes/pseuds/Bucky_Barnes
Summary: he sees her across the room one night. after that her friends never let her forget how cute she thinks he is, and his don't let him forget he thinks she's the most beautiful woman ever.





	The bartender

**Author's Note:**

> okay, guys, this came from me and a few girls in my discord chat. hope you all enjoy it.

I’m standing behind the bar serving a few of the regulars when I hear the door open. I look up and in walks a group of girls. There were four of them. The one was wearing a tiara and sash that said birthday bitch. But she wasn’t the one that caught my attention the most. The one who did had long white hair and the most beautiful eyes I had seen.  
“heh something caught the robot’s eye” Qrow said. He’s my least favourite customer. He is in here every few days drinking and complaining about how the guys he likes don’t even notice him, and how Tai and Oz are so good with kids, and that it’s so hot and so unfair that they are so perfect.  
“shut up Qrow” I mumble. The girl who caught my eye walks up to the bar.  
“can I get one strawberry sunrise, a blackberry wine slushy, a coke and a sex with the captain” she orders with a slight blush. I hear qrow start chuckling into his glass.  
“uh yeah miss…”  
“Weiss. Just Weiss.” she says  
“Ill bring them over when they are made” I respond. I turn around and start making their drinks when Weiss walks back to her table. I hear Qrow laughing behind me.  
“that was great!!! She made your face turn cherry red.” He laughs “maybe she wants a different type of sex with the captain, Captain.” If only why would a girl as perfect as her find anyone like me attractive.  
“leave it alone Qrow” I say “she probably doesn’t even find me attractive.”

 

Timeskip ---------

It’s been a few weeks since the girls first came in to the bar. I finally learned the names of the other girls. They are Weiss’s best friends, Ruby, her sister Yang, and Blake. They come in just about every weekend, Weiss is almost always the one who orders for anyone and the names of the drinks they order keep getting more and more provocative. Last week they had her order – tie me to the bedpost, 2 blue balls and a sex with the bartender. She’s here with her friends again tonight. Qrow walks in and starts complaining about tai and Oz and how they are such a cute couple and how it’s so unfair that the world would deny him like this. I’m just not in the mood for this tonight  
“we all know you love Tai and Oz, Qrow” I snap  
“well at least I’m not getting all giddy every weekend because I’ll get to catch a glimpse of Ice Princess over there.” He jerks his thumb over his shoulder “seriously Jimmy just go ask her out.” I can feel myself blushing at this comment.  
“I will when you ask them out, Till then shove it Qrow.” I say. I spend the rest of the night blushing. When I get home that night I go to bed thinking about Weiss and her beautiful eyes and amazing smile.


End file.
